Phoenix Connexion
|Entity = terror }} The Phoenix Connexion (sometimes called "Phoenix Connection"), also known as The Phoenix, is a Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Phoenix Connexion is the oldest terrorist faction in Counter-Strike, making its first appearence in Beta 1.0. The Phoenix Connexion was the second Terrorist model made playable in the ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Beta. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike, Condition Zero & Source= Having established a reputation for killing anyone that gets in their way, the Phoenix Connexion is one of the most feared terrorist groups in Eastern Europe. Formed shortly after the breakup of the USSR. |-| Condition Zero Strategy Guide= Origin: Formed after the breakup of the Soviet Union, the Phoenix Connexion reputedly will kill anyone who gets in their way. They are one of the most feared Terrorist groups in Eastern Europe. Focus: Responsible for more than 100 murders, and believed to have been involved of the 1985 murder of U.S. Army Col. James Clancy in Berlin. Has carried out Terrorist acts in several countries including Spain, Yugoslavia, Romania, and the Czech Republic. Masters at sniping, and also adept with explosives and reconnaissance. Strength: Not known, but their numbers are increasing. Latest estimates put their numbers as high as 2,500 across Eastern Europe. Possible connection to a radical Japanese Terrorist group, which would expand their reach to the Far East.Ham, T., & Stratton, S. (2003). Counter Strike: Condition Zero (Prima's Official Strategy Guide), pp. 42. Roseville, CA: Prima Games. ISBN: 0-7615-4297-3 Appearance In Counter-Strike, the Phoenix Connexion wear uniforms consisting of blue shirts, urban-camouflage pants, black balaclavas, and black kevlar vests. This is also the Phoenix uniform in Source, but with brown vests. In Condition Zero, they wear desert-camouflage uniforms, black balaclavas, and brown kevlar vests. In Global Offensive, their outfit composition remains the same, but has been updated. Their shirts are now a variety of colors, and their camouflaged pants now include woodland styles alongside the classic urban, and are no longer tucked into their boots. Their balaclavas are now gray and brown in addition to the classic black, and their gray plate carriers have become white/tan bulletproof vests. The revamped models further updated their outfits with new colors and better detail, such as some of the shirts being plaid, and the addition of a unique belt buckle. On Guardian and Co-op Strike missions, a variant of the standard Phoenix Connexion can be found, the Heavy Phoenix, using heavy equipment and protection. A stylized phoenix can be seen in Phoenix Compound (identical to the logo of Operation Phoenix), which is likely their official logo. A different stylized phoenix can be seen on their belts. Map/Bot Appearances Xbox= *Cobblestone *Inferno *Stadium |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the bots that use this skin are: - Normal= *Fiend - Hard= *Raider *Cutter - Expert= *Panther *Spider }} Outside the Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the Phoenix Connexion skin as a Terrorist and the SEAL Team 6 skin as a Counter-Terrorist: - Tough= *Brad *Dan *Eric *Jeff *Ted *Wayne - Hard= *Chad *Hank *Joe *Tyler - Very Hard= *Cory - Elite= *Cliffe *Gunner *Steel }} These bots are unchanged in Source. |-|Deleted Scenes= *Counter Terrorist Training (as wooden targets at the shooting range and CT operatives dressed up as Phoenix Connexion members) *Secret War (along with the Arctic Avengers) |-|Global Offensive= ) *Dust II (Beta) *Insertion *Italy (Beta) *Lake *Militia *Nuke (replacing the Balkans following ) *Overpass *Shortnuke *Subzero *Train (Beta) *Weapons Course (as painted wooden targets) *Zoo - Payback= *Library *Motel - Bravo= *Cache *Ruins - Phoenix= *Cache *Motel - Breakout= *Black Gold *Insertion *Mist - Vanguard= *Season - Bloodhound= *Rails *Season *Zoo - Wildfire= *Nuke (replacing the Balkans) *Phoenix Compound (as AI enemies) *Royal *Santorini *Tulip - Hydra= *Austria *Black Gold *Insertion *Lite }} Trivia *When the Counter-Strike mod was first released, the Phoenix Connexion were named the Irish Republican Army. Their design reflected the common public image of balaclava-wearing members of Irish republican paramilitary groups in real life. Their name was changed to Phoenix Connexion in later releases, most likely due to possible controversy. *In Deleted Scenes, the members of this faction speak Russian. They also share some voicelines with the Arctic Avengers, such as hurt and dying sounds. *They were featured in the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edYCtaNueQY official Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Trailer], arriving on Nuke to destroy the facility with the C4 while the GSG-9 attempted to stop them. While they did not appear in the release version of Nuke, they are featured on the revamped version of Nuke. **In the trailer, a Phoenix Connexion model that is not featured in game can be seen, who wears a red ski mask and dark tan shirt underneath a Kevlar vest. *Some of their quotes in Global Offensive are derived from the Heavy class in Team Fortress 2. Examples include "Run little girls!" and "I fear no man!" ** The Heavy class is also of Soviet origin. *In custom maps of Global Offensive, if no kv file is set up, the default Terrorist player model is the first Phoenix Connexion model. *The default gloves used by the Phoenix Connexion in Global Offensive is identical to the default gloves of the Separatist, the Balkan, and the Professional. *In the Strategy Guide, there is a minor goof. It is stated that the Phoenix formed shortly after the breakup of the Soviet Union, meaning they would have formed in the early 1990's. However, it is mentioned that they assassinated a U.S. Military officer in 1985, six years before the U.S.S.R.'s collapse. *The Phoenix Connexion is the most commonly occurring faction in Global Offensive, appearing in ten available maps. uk:Підрозділ «Фенікс» Category:Factions Category:Terrorist